Total Drama: Hellfire Showdown
by acl97.gioia
Summary: Chris McLean is back, and he's pitting the eight most despised contestants ever to fight in the ultimate Total Drama season. Who will outlast the rest? Which relationships will die and which will blossom? Is Chef Hatchet finally getting his paycheck? Find out here, episode TWO is up! (8/8 Contestants Left)
1. Sweet Home Wawanakwa

**Hello, to everyone there. This is another fanfic of mine. Short, but pretty interesting if you ask me. I'll like to give credit to GreedyBoosk, as his "Total Drama Elimination Game" inspired me to create this. So, I hope you enjoy the chapter. It was made with pure love so, yeah, read or die.**

* * *

 _ **EPISODE 1: SWEET HOME WAWANAKWA**_

"We once met at a summer camp, located near Muskoka, Ontario. Twenty-two campers, eight weeks, one hundred thousand dollars in game; they had to face gruesome and humiliating challenges, and endure themselves each hour, day and week. A sole survivor would earn it all. In the end, it was Owen, the obese, happy-go-lucky fart machine. The end of an era was coming."

"But then, we were renewed. And we needed an excuse to bring the most popular contestants back. Now promising a million bucks, fourteen cast-mates joined the second season, focused on movies, as a literal take on their lives as new-born celebrities. Duncan, the delinquent with a heart of gold, managed to outlast them all. Was it over for these kids? I don't think so."

"The third season was such a fresh breath of air. We mixed top players with fans' favorites and threw them into the world itself. The drama reached its maximum peak; we saw old couples die, and new ones faced the light for the first time. Breaking into song whenever I wanted didn't help them either, I proudly admit. But Heather, the redeemed queen of mean, persisted."

"After one whole year abusing of our _original cast_ , we considered it was time to bring some new blood into the franchise. We received applications from all around the country, but only thirteen brand new players were chosen to walk into scene. Were they smarter, or stronger, or simply plain weird-er? Point is, Cameron, the genius bubble boy, won the million and our hearts."

"Was it over now? I mean, letting some teenagers near a toxic waste dump… that surely got me in trouble. But the audience wanted more. So the idea for All-Stars was pitched; a season featuring the BEST of the BEST only, mixing both generations of contestants. Back to the roots, and splitting our cast in heroes and villains, we saw Zoey rise as the ULTIMATE Total Drama winner."

"But that wasn't the end, oh no. A third whole new cast was already selected, full with off-beat and over-the-top personalities. This season served to bring the good ol' feeling of surveillance we approached in the first one, despite… well, you know… the twist. Pahkitew Island wasn't that real of an island, after all. But Shawn, the zombie paranoid, proved us all he was worthy enough."

A young man in his thirties walks across a dock, considered now a staple of the reality show he's hosting. The camera focuses on every movement he's doing, and then zooms on his face.

"Those were the good times. But they're all memories now… I'm ready to create some new ones, though. That's right! Feel welcome to a new season of your favorite show. We're back in one of the most iconic scenarios we ever saw during these years: Camp Wawanakwa. Completely dangerous and still considered unsafe for human inhabitancy, it feels like the better place for what it might be the GREATEST season of Total Drama ever. As you can see, our team rescued some other things after it sank; the dock, the confessional, one of the cabins, and the campfire pit."

He does a tour around the island to show the audience he was telling the truth. One of the cabins was placed right in front of a cave, and the confessional stands still some feet away from it.

"This will also be the shortest season ever. Instead of twenty-six or thirteen episodes, we'll have SEVEN only. But, I promise, they all will be filled with intense and heated conflict. Why?"

The host then unravels a circular-something hidden behind a yellow blanket. It's a wheel, like those featured in "No Pain, No Game" and "I Triple Dog Dare You". But this one has eight spaces only, each one with the face of a contestant. They're all pretty **in** famous, indeed.

 _ **Alejandro. Courtney. Dave. Duncan. Heather. Jo. Scott. And, Sugar.**_

"We chose the eight most ruthless, competitive, devious, cunning and manipulative contestants of all six seasons. But, there's a twist some of them won't like: no more challenges. No teams. They're simply voting themselves out, and might win a special aid in the form of this."

As he talks, Chris takes something out of his pocket. It's a McLean-Brand Chris Head.

"This represents invincibility now. Each day, whoever possesses the Chris Head will spin this wheel, giving their fellow contestants or, if they're lucky enough, themselves, a chance to keep it and be declared safe THAT DAY ONLY. Indeed, this season was made to force them into strategy. Who will manage to outsmart their rivals? Who will soon re-inaugurate the Dock of Shame? The answers to said questions aren't probably right yet, but I invite you to stay with us and find out!"

"This is… **TOTAL! DRAMA! HELLFIRE SHOWDOWN!**

* * *

The theme song begins with a total of four spotlights and cameras coming out of random places, such as out of the toilet or from a pillow, the last two destroying a mirror and a bed.

 _Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,_

Then a clapperboard clamps down, and the camera starts moving through Camp Wawanakwa and past Chris, who is drinking a pumpkin spice latte, and commanding the interns from a folding chair.

 _You guys are on my mind._

It then goes to the top of the cliff and then down it, where Jo is diving in the water, fighting over a McLean-Brand Chris Head with a large squid, but suddenly a bunch of fish attacks her.

 _You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see,_

The scene pans to Duncan, managing Jo's air pump in the lake on a boat. One of the squid's tentacles reaches the surface, to simply throw the Chris Head up in the air, to his disappointment.

 _I wanna be famous._

The camera then pans over the forest, where Alejandro is repeatedly lifting rocks like weights with one arm only, as Heather glares at him lovingly. The Chris Head falls into his own, making him faint. Heather smirks and grabs the idol quickly, to later run away from her boyfriend.

 _I wanna live close to the sun,_

The camera goes over to the waterfall, where Scott and Courtney are in a raft, both ignoring the other's presence. Their raft goes over the edge of the waterfall, falling out; they scream and hug out of fear.

 _Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,_

Dave walks over a massive log spread out over a gorge, applying some antibacterial gel on his hands. Courtney and Scott fall past behind him, while the raft lands on the log underneath Dave and breaks it, making him fall too.

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way, I'll get there one day._

Scuba Bear tries to use the confessional, but Fang comes out of it fast, scaring each other. The camera then moves over to Chef Hatchet in his kitchen, seen stirring a pot of food with his bare hands. He hands a plate to Sugar, who practices different poses as she wears her pageant queen crown. She eats it with no hesitation at first, but ends up running outside to puke.

' _Cause, I wanna be famous!_

The camera then goes over the beach, where Alejandro finally tackles Heather down making her lose the Chris Head, which isn't seen on-screen anymore. They stare annoyingly at each other.

 _Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!_

A seagull, with a fragment of net wrapped around its neck, is seen sitting on the water until the squid Jo was fighting before grabs it and pulls it under the water with one of its tentacles.

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

Chris is then seen when the camera moves over to the Dock of Shame, where he spins the Wheel. Before it falls on anyone's face, there's a short circuit and it sets on fire, making him walk away.

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

The fire transitions the scene from day to night, where Courtney and Scott are now seen, sitting next to each other at the campfire pit, exchanging awkward smiles until Duncan appears between them. The camera then zooms out, as they stare at him annoyingly.

 _(Whistling in tune)_

The rest of the campers are gathered in a circle around the fire, and whistle the theme song as indicated. A wooden sign with "Total Drama: Hellfire Showdown" painted onto it is then seen, and the words flash briefly before the screen fades out.

* * *

"So, I hope you're ready to see our cast. They're surely excited to be called back."

A large yacht comes close to the island, and the eight aforementioned contestants are seen doing separate stuff. Alejandro has his arm wrapped around Heather, who's simply leaning on his chest. Courtney is next to them, with her arms folded and jealousy on her eyes. Duncan eventually walks in and tries to salute Courtney, to which she furiously grabs him by his shirt.

"You don't try that. Okay?"

"I was just going to say _hi_? Jesus."

"Representing the first generation are Alejandro, Heather, Duncan and Courtney. Let's remember: Heather made the campers fear her presence in Island, Courtney put a spin and changed the game in Action, Alejandro managed to gain everyone's trust and then crushed them down in World Tour, and Duncan… well, he cheated on Courtney and later blew up my cottage in All-Stars!"

"Don't forget you send me to jail, like, overreacting much?" Duncan replies. "I wasn't fond of being called a hero but, seriously, I'd rather have that than competing again."

"Agreed; right now I'm just wondering how humiliating this season will be compared to others." Heather says, and then she turns to Alejandro. "At least I have you, best consolation prize ever."

" _Por supuesto, mi amor_." Alejandro charmingly says. "We're gonna beat everyone… together."

Courtney rolls her eyes. "You're in love, yeah, we know it. Let's move on."

"So, what happened with Scott? You two were an odd, yet somehow bearable couple. I mean, he managed to keep you toned down, unlike the crime wannabe over here." Heather presumes.

"Who cares?" Duncan utters right before Courtney could say something. "We're fine on our own. I, for example, need no girl to boss me around or blame me over losing a friend."

"Let's just not bring her into the conversation, please?" Courtney politely asks.

"Who, you mean **Gwen**? I forgot you and **Gwen** were friends! It must suck that she preferred to hang around with Zoey and her goody-goody friends instead of you!" Heather taunts Courtney.

"SHUT UP!" the CIT ultimately yells, making the queen bee smirk. "I so HATE you, Heather!"

"Hey, the feeling is mutual… we should be besties! Just don't steal my boyfriend, and we're good." Heather says, touching Alejandro's chest with her hand, figuratively declaring him as her property.

Meanwhile, Chris is delighted to see the four original contestants still having what it takes to keep the show entertaining. Chef Hatchet is now by his side, also enjoying the drama between them.

"These kids were born to be reality TV stars." Chris tells to Chef. "Now, we're moving on to the newest additions. They've competed in our last three seasons, particularly Revenge of the Island and Pahkitew Island. First we have Scott and Jo; Scott played a tough-yet-dirty game and got rid of many contestants, while Jo's antics elevated herself as an unbeatable iron woman."

Jo and Scott exchange glares, his derisive smile prompting her anger.

"You're going down. Everyone but me is." Jo warns. "There's no way I'm losing this time."

"I won't be so sure." Scott confidently says. "I've been in the final four twice. You… you didn't even make the final four in our first season. That tells you who the best between us is."

Jo folds her arms in disgust. "I was robbed."

"That's a pathetic excuse."

Chris orders the cameraman to move the focus towards the final two competitors. An obese blonde girl and a scrawny Indian guy. She's reading her crown acceptance speech, while he blankly stares at the horizon. The girl lets a fart out, to her joy and the guy's repugnance.

"Sugar, please!" He scolds, covering his nose as he sprays the area with a small bottle.

"Oh, you git what you git, so don't throw a fit." She replies. "And keep your germ thingy away!"

"This isn't disinfectant spray, it's just fragrance."

"Lordy be, gimme some!" Sugar yells, taking the bottle from the guy's hands. She sprays most of its content in her armpits and then all over her body. "Aah couldn't have a bath this morning."

"Sugar and Dave, everyone. She, somehow, made it straight into the final three with not-so-good sportsmanship. Dave, in the other hand, was always the normal kid among weirdos. But he proved us wrong in the season finale, where he turned to be more of a psycho than anyone around!"

"Excuse me?!" Dave angrily asks. " **Sky** lied to me! She had a boyfriend, and still managed to get into my head and convince me to help her! My feelings were sincere, and she crushed them!"

"No one cares, Dave." Chris replies. "She's nice, you're bad. Get over it."

The yacht finally arrives to the island, and the eight contestants walk over the dock. Seeing Camp Wawanakwa again reminds most of them of past times. Dave and Sugar are a bit confused, though. Last time they checked, the island was underwater, with no chance of ever coming back.

"I thought this place sank or something." Dave says.

"Newbies. You have no idea of what Chris and his team are capable of." Duncan points out.

Chris commands the _campers_ to follow him towards the campfire pit. As they walk, Sugar can't help herself and dreamingly stares at Alejandro the whole way. Heather is quickly aware of this.

"Um, sorry, are you two related, southern belle?" She sarcastically asks, waking Sugar up from her trance.

"Nuh-uh, but he's such a swate fellah. Have we met be-fo-wah?"

Alejandro laughs, and then gives Sugar a stunning smile that makes her blush. "No, I wouldn't forget a face like yours. But I'm honoured we do now. Call me Alejandro… you are?"

"Su-sugah."

"Well… _es un placer conocerte_ , Sugar. How appropriate, a sweet name for such a sweet lady."

Heather's eyes get wide. She stops walking, and it doesn't take much for Alejandro to notice.

"What happened?"

"Are you for real, Ale-fuckboy?!" She yells. " _A sweet name for such a sweet lady_. What the hell was that? Also, talking to her in Spanish? Ain't the fact she probably doesn't even understand it enough? What are you trying to do with that obnoxious dumbass?"

Alejandro's smirk causes Heather to push him out of her way, as she follows the rest.

"Wait! _Preciosa_ , hear me out!" He cries, running towards her. "We came here to win, and we all have our strategies. If my appearance helps me get through the competition, I'm going to use it. That doesn't mean I'm falling for anyone else! _Todo yo soy tuyo, y de nadie más."_

Heather tries to keep her angry expression with him, but deeply staring into his eyes doesn't help.

"Sometimes, I **hate** to love you."

The camera pans to the campfire pit, where the eight contestants have already taken their seats. Courtney and Scott inadvertently sit close to each other, forcing both to look for another seat. Jo and Duncan salute, at the same time Sugar is looking for Alejandro. Dave takes a place near Heather, much to her dismay. Chris walks in, holding a McLean-Brand Chris Head on his hands. Behind him are two interns carrying the Wheel, which causes mixed reactions from the cast.

"Okay, I'll now explain this season's rules. First, there are no more life-threatening challenges or, any at all. I know it might be disappointing but…" Chris is saying, but everyone's cheer to what he just announced stops him. "Can I continue? Thanks. Now, as you're eight only, we thought coming up with teams was also pointless. So, from now on, it's every dude and dudette for themselves!"

"This season is already my favorite." Courtney says. "Finally, no teams to slow me down!"

"As I was saying, before being interrupted again." The host reprimands Courtney. "Don't think the game will get **easy** without these. We came up with new methods to keep the drama levels at their highest. Behind me is the Wheel. Each space corresponds to one of you. Tomorrow, I'll spin it, and whoever's face is where it landed, will receive this: the McLean-Brand Chris Head. This is now the maximum symbol of invincibility. If you have the Chris Head, you're safe of elimination."

"Why didn't you just leave them hidden in the island, as usual?" Scott enquires.

"Oh, there **IS** one hidden around." Chris mischievously replies. "These will be awarded each day by pure luck, but if you're determinate enough, you'll probably go and try to find that one too. Unlike these, which solely last a full day, you can keep and use the hidden Head until the finale."

Every camper glares at their competition. Of course they're all willing to find that Chris Head.

"The voting process will also be affected. This season, you can nominate **TWO** contestants for elimination. That means sixteen votes in total; whoever has the most votes, you know the drill, will have to walk down the Dock of Shame and take the Boat of Losers. Classy and nostalgic, I love it."

"So, no catapults or gigantic toilets this time? Now we're talking good stuff." Jo says.

"Don't remind us of the cannon, also." Dave joins the complaint, with Sugar nodding.

"Yeah, so, that was it I guess. No more announcements until tomorrow. Go to your cabin, remember, right is for guys and left is for girls." Chris indicates. "Get to know your fellow competitors, and have a nice sleep. I'll wake you up in the morning, and we'll find out who earns the first Chris Head of the season. Also, don't forget one of you will say bye-bye-bye."

"Um, Chris?"

"Yes?"

"What about the confessionals?" Alejandro asks.

"Oh, right."

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Alejandro: It's so cute to see Heather being jealous. My father taught me to never play with girls as long as I've gotten into a relationship, but I'm simply planning to use Sugar for some votes. That can't hurt anyone… besides Sugar, of course. Heather said so…

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Heather: …boys are okay, but a million dollars is way better. That's a lesson for you girls out there. If Alejandro wants to go all playboy-ish, well, I also have some aces up my sleeve.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Sugar: (She stares at a picture of Alejandro) Aah'm gonna mare you one day, swate pay. Why? Well, mama and diddy sayd so! Too bad aah caint fit into mama's wed-din dray-ess.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Dave: Overall, this kind of sucks. I'm considered a villain now; yeah, I probably didn't handle the thing with Sky and… Keith… as maturely as I should have, but I'm not mean! At least I have another chance to win the million, in a safer situation. This might be my season… maybe.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Jo: I'll be honest; coming back could be a double-edged sword. These folks got rid of me back when we were the Villainous Vultures. If I had to look for some new allies, I'll probably focus on the blonde cow and whatever-his-name-is. Also, Duncan. He's, mmm, okay.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Scott: All I have to do is look up for that Chris Head, and rest while the "strong" figures like Heather and Alejandro vote each other. I just hope they don't get rid of Courtney… forget that!

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Courtney: Why did I return? Last time I was somehow involved with this show, two sharks were puking at my head. The thing with Gwen is not going to work, and I'm probably giving up. Scott? So far he has been ignoring me, and I plan to do the same. This is my year. No more distractions.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Duncan: Bring it on, McLean. The longer time I'm away from that jail you put me on, the better.

* * *

"The eight contestants are now heading to their cabin, to spend the first of many nights together. I'm sure you're dying to see them fight and much more, but this episode has come to an end. Don't you dare to miss the next one; we'll see who wins invincibility, and who goes home first! My bet is on Dave, seriously, that guy doesn't have what it takes."

Chris is back at the middle of the dock. Far away in the background, the campers can be seen entering their respective dorms. As they've walked in, the cabin begins to shake and falls down.

"Awesome!" He yells. "Anyway, we'll see you soon. I'm Chris McLean, and this was the first episode of this extreme season I call… **TOTAL! DRAMA! HELLFIRE SHOWDOWN!**

* * *

 _ **Cast:**_

 _ **Alejandro, the Arch Villain**_

 _ **Courtney, the Type A**_

 _ **Dave, the Normal Guy**_

 _ **Duncan, the Delinquent**_

 _ **Heather, the Queen Bee**_

 _ **Jo, the Take-No-Prisoners Jockette**_

 _ **Scott, the Trouble-Maker**_

 _ **Sugar, the Pageant Queen**_

* * *

 **Whoa, that was fun. I love this cast. I surely do. I was like, reading the Total Drama Wiki and then found this beautiful category: Everyone conflicts. These eight guys, Chris and Chef Hatchet (why Chef though, he's a ball of sunshine) were all featured. Ezekiel is on it too, but, ugh. So, I asked myself… what if I create a fanfic featuring these guys who are so hated in-universe, but actually loved in the real life? This was the result, and I'm happy with it. There are plots for literally everyone here, and I'm 100% unsure about who should win, which is amazing indeed. Okay, to resume, if you read this please me tell me your thoughts via the "Review" box; you can add any ideas you'd like to see with them and maybe, some potential choices for finalists (or even first boots, lmao). Thank you for reading!**


	2. Bad Soon Rising

**Okay, this is it! Second episode's here. Before we go into fully reading-mode, I'll love to respond to those who reviewed the first chapter. What? I'm like Tinkerbell, I need applause to live.**

 ** _Piecesxoxo_** : It would be fun, indeed! Oh and, I so agree, any dynamic featuring Jo can be gold if done right. As for your choices… we'll soon find out! Thanks for reviewing!

 ** _ThorBringsTheThunder_ : **First, I'm in love with your username, lol. Second, thanks! I also find this format to be really refreshing, and something TD should try(maybe with a wider cast, but still). Your question will be answered ASAP, believe me; I don't want to ruin the surprise for you even if you probably want me to. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

 ** _sneak13579_ : **So far they might not, but who knows later on? Also, everything is possible when it comes to those two, so don't you rule that out! Thanks for reviewing!

 **That said, let's just continue. Hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

 _ **EPISODE 2: BAD SOON RISING**_

"Last time, on Total Drama: Hellfire Showdown!"

"Eight well-known faces made their return for the shortest yet most dramatic season this show's producers could ever envision. Back at Camp Wawanakwa, there was little reminiscing but lots of conflicting, better seen in the tension still involving Duncan and Courtney, and let's not forget of Heather's newfound dislike of Sugar. Seriously, haven't you guys learned that yet? Messing with other campers' boyfriends is certainly not going to help your game, at all!"

"The eight competitors were shocked to find out there will be no more challenges or teams this season, and we'd rather be doing a long voting game, with invincibility statues featured!"

Chris McLean, the host with the most, is then seen outside the destroyed cabin after last episode's recap ends. He walks towards the near cave, where the eight campers are sleeping.

"Right now, they're having a break. Don't you worry 'bout a thing; you'll soon see me actually BREAKING them up!" Chris chuckles. "Today is the day. The Wheel is ready for its first lucky spin, and the Boat of Losers is prepared for someone to take a sweet ride to Loserville!"

"I'm Chris McLean, and this is the second episode of… **TOTAL! DRAMA! HELLFIRE SHOWDOWN!**

* * *

The theme song begins with a total of four spotlights and cameras coming out of random places, such as out of the toilet or from a pillow, the last two destroying a mirror and a bed.

 _Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,_

Then a clapperboard clamps down, and the camera starts moving through Camp Wawanakwa and past Chris, who is drinking a pumpkin spice latte, and commanding the interns from a folding chair.

 _You guys are on my mind._

It then goes to the top of the cliff and then down it, where Jo is diving in the water, fighting over a McLean-Brand Chris Head with a large squid, but suddenly a bunch of fish attacks her.

 _You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see,_

The scene pans to Duncan, managing Jo's air pump in the lake on a boat. One of the squid's tentacles reaches the surface, to simply throw the Chris Head up in the air, to his disappointment.

 _I wanna be famous._

The camera then pans over the forest, where Alejandro is repeatedly lifting rocks like weights with one arm only, as Heather glares at him lovingly. The Chris Head falls into his own, making him faint. Heather smirks and grabs the idol quickly, to later run away from her boyfriend.

 _I wanna live close to the sun,_

The camera goes over to the waterfall, where Scott and Courtney are in a raft, both ignoring the other's presence. Their raft goes over the edge of the waterfall, falling out; they scream and hug out of fear.

 _Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,_

Dave walks over a massive log spread out over a gorge, applying some antibacterial gel on his hands. Courtney and Scott fall past behind him, while the raft lands on the log underneath Dave and breaks it, making him fall too.

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way, I'll get there one day._

Scuba Bear tries to use the confessional, but Fang comes out of it fast, scaring each other. The camera then moves over to Chef Hatchet in his kitchen, seen stirring a pot of food with his bare hands. He hands a plate to Sugar, who practices different poses as she wears her pageant queen crown. She eats it with no hesitation at first, but ends up running outside to puke.

' _Cause, I wanna be famous!_

The camera then goes over the beach, where Alejandro finally tackles Heather down making her lose the Chris Head, which isn't seen on-screen anymore. They stare annoyingly at each other.

 _Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!_

A seagull, with a fragment of net wrapped around its neck, is seen sitting on the water until the squid Jo was fighting before grabs it and pulls it under the water with one of its tentacles.

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

Chris is then seen when the camera moves over to the Dock of Shame, where he spins the Wheel. Before it falls on anyone's face, there's a short circuit and it sets on fire, making him walk away.

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

The fire transitions the scene from day to night, where Courtney and Scott are now seen, sitting next to each other at the campfire pit, exchanging awkward smiles until Duncan appears between them. The camera then zooms out, as they stare at him annoyingly.

 _(Whistling in tune)_

The rest of the campers are gathered in a circle around the fire, and whistle the theme song as indicated. A wooden sign with "Total Drama: Hellfire Showdown" painted onto it is then seen, and the words flash briefly before the screen fades out.

* * *

After the theme song, Jo is seen running around the woods, completing her morning five kilometer warm up. She's surprised to find Duncan also awake, looking for something inside a bush. She tries to hide from him as soon as he listens to her steps. He goes back to his sort-of scavenger hunt.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Jo: This could be some kind of signal. I need to get Duncan by my side. I mean, we're both outsiders here. Hate-her is all about swooning over Mr. Matador himself, and the dirt whisperer with his and law-school's "it's complicated" relationship aren't any different. So, as long as I keep him and one of the newbies close, I'll keep the enemies closer… to facing off **elimination**.

* * *

"Hey, jailhouse rock, what are you doing here?" Jo asks, appearing behind Duncan. He laughs.

"Hey. I'd like to come back at you with something clever but, I'm not in the mood lately. As to what am I doing here, let me say it gently… _it is none of your business."_

This answer makes Jo frown.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Jo: I'm not giving up that easily. He's like, the only one around who appreciates a snarker!

* * *

"I think I do know what you're looking for. It's the Chris Head, right?"

Duncan laughs even louder than the first time, and he places his hand on Jo's shoulder.

"Look, you didn't last long in All-Stars but you know me enough. I don't care about this competition. I already won a million, and I'm pretty much tired of everyone here."

"Okay." Jo replies, throwing Duncan's hand away from her. "I'm asking again. It's the Chris Head, right? You don't want to go back to real jail, you're scared. That means you're actually trying this time, and I like that. Behind your constant _whatever's_ and careless attitude… you do want to stay."

"Wow, congratulations. You sound like a regular self-help book now."

Jo rolls her eyes and, seemingly bored by Duncan's negatives, heads out of the woods. But right before leaving the criminal by himself, she indirectly tries to convince him once again.

"Just so you know… I'm interested in doing better this season. Like, making the finale and stuff; if that sounds appealing to you, we can always team up. Don't fear me, I don't bite, but I can **vote**."

Duncan pretends to ignore her offer, but his face clearly tells he's at least considering it.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Duncan: Fine, Jo's right. But she, or anyone, can't know that. Jail is, different to juvie in every single aspect. It's not like I'm some chicken or something, but I'd rather stay here for a while. And if looking around for stupid idols or joining alliances helps my case… I guess I might give it a try.

* * *

Back at the cave, the other campers are already waking up. Heather finds herself lying in a rock; as long as she remembered, Alejandro offered to serve as her pillow last night. She eventually sees him walking inside along with Sugar, who takes any possible chance to stare at his butt.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Heather: That's it. She's leaving tonight. Or him, I don't know yet!

* * *

"So, Aah say, _Aah lak your pick-up truck._ And he's lak, _mah truck has a flat taar. Cut the light off, Sugah_." Sugar is apparently narrating a story to Alejandro. "And Aah say, _Hey, now. Run along now. Aah reckon we kin make it in time. Aah'm fixin to change that taar._ "

"That's so hilarious! You truly are a fun-tastic girl to have around, Sugar." Alejandro says between fake laughs. "And those blue eyes of yours… I feel like losing myself in them when I stare at you."

Despite of Alejandro's smooth advances with her, all Sugar cares about at the moment is the food Chef Hatchet brought for them some minutes ago. Classic hot-dogs made with dolphin meat.

"Give meh that yellah mustard for mah dawg!" She yells at Courtney, scaring her off. Alejandro sighs, and he goes back to Heather, who simply decides to ignore him and walks away.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Heather: If there's anything I love about being in a relationship, is giving your boyfriend the silent treatment. They feel guilty and buy you useless stuff, pay for expensive dinners and lose their dignity… until you forgive them. Everyone wins, and by everyone, I obviously mean **ME**!

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Alejandro: Maybe Heather was right. Sugar is just a morally-inversed, female Owen. She makes for some amazing pawn to use and abuse, but also gets quickly on my nerves!

* * *

Sugar heads towards the entrance, while a slimy Dave comes in after taking a… special, shower.

"Someone knows why the water here is green and smelly?! I'll probably need to live inside a bubble for years, until I'm fully disinfected!" Dave furiously yelps. "Any chemical showers, please?"

"You look lac a wet dawg." Sugar taunts him, angering him even more and prompting his departure. She giggles. "Aw, come own now, Aah'm just pickin wid ya."

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Dave: This place is so filthy and potentially mortal on its own, we don't need any challenges to put our lives in risk! Quitting seems like the ideal… but, what if Sky is seeing this? She can't think I'm a quitter. (Suddenly a tablet pops up, showing Sky's audition tape, precisely the part where she talks about her boyfriend Keith) Oh… right. There's no need to bring that up, you know?!

* * *

Hours later, a helicopter arrives in scene, and Chris McLean walks down from it. He orders the eight competitors to find him at the campfire pit, as the Elimination Ceremony is about to begin. Alejandro is still begging for Heather's attention, to which she smirks on the sly. Sugar is still eating hot-dogs, as no one wanted to try them all. Jo awkwardly stares at Dave, who's still cleaning himself with a towel. Duncan is right behind them, and he notices Courtney and Scott didn't join.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Duncan: So, is Courtney still using Scott to make me jealous? (He laughs) I mean, the girl's hot, but she's also a mess. Hear me out, Courtney. I'm not remotely interested on you, anymore.

* * *

He quickly contradicts himself returning to the cave, only to find Courtney and Scott **kissing**.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Duncan: (His right eye begins to twitch)

* * *

"Wait!" Courtney says, moving aside from him. "Let's not hurry, okay? That's what went wrong with us last season. And seriously, I'm trying to not commit the same mistakes all over again."

Scott has a lovey-dovey expression on his face. "You weren't that bad, I knew it."

She blushes a little.

"We need to promise, we'll be together as soon as this ends. Right here, it must remain a secret. No one here is trustworthy, and there's no way I'm letting Heather or Duncan find out."

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Scott: She… was… not… that… bad. (He stays silent a minute or two, day-dreaming)

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Courtney: Scott and I talked last night. Ignoring the other's presence wasn't going to work for any of us, so I willingly asked him for a second chance. Of course, I've learned of my mistakes. No more relationships as long as we're in the game; the future might say otherwise. And pretending to hate him as he pretends to hate me will keep us safe for a while! I told you, I'm **winning** this.

* * *

The orange-haired farm-boy and the overachieving brunette soon take their seats, again separated from the other. No one really notices they walked in together but Duncan, who's trying to cope with the news about their rekindling relationship. It's fair to say he always thought they weren't anything serious, and that Courtney was simply trying to get a rise out of him. Chris and the interns then appear, carrying the so-feared Wheel with them. The host has the McLean-Brand Chris Head on his right hand, and which he lifts up in the air so everyone can admire it.

"Remember. This is the sole symbol of invincibility now. You should be dying to get this thingy!"

All of they are.

"Now, it's time for the first Elimination Ceremony of the season." Chris announces. "It will be divided in two parts. Part one, we find the lucky holder of the Chris Head. Part two, you guys nominate not one, but **two** of your fellow campers. Whoever has the most votes will walk through the Dock of Shame into the Boat of Losers, back to a life full with failure and defeat."

Chris reaches the Wheel, and is about to spin it. Everyone's attention is focused on the roulette-styled mechanism, even Sugar's. He proceeds to do so, and the Wheel spins for many intense and suspense-filled seconds, before ultimately landing on someone's face.

"And the winner of the Invincibility is…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

It lands on Scott.

"SCOTT! Scott earns the Chris Head, and won't be eliminated tonight!"

Scott cheers while the other campers sigh. Courtney is both happy and scared about the result, and she tries to dissimulate both emotions to not give any clues of their relationship.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Courtney: It's wonderful that Scott won, but… that means I'm in danger now.

* * *

"Part two begins now." Chris says. "You can find paper and pens right behind your seats. You'll write two names in each paper, and put them inside this box near Chef Hatchet. After everyone has voted, he'll read them to find out who's leaving as the newest addition to the first boot list."

The eight campers grab their paper and pen and do as told by Chris.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Alejandro: Sorry not sorry, Sugar.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Sugar: One, two, thray, fo-wah… Aah'm gonna git you, Dave!

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Scott: Whoever doesn't vote Heather and Al tonight, go get a new brain.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Duncan: If Scott is safe and unable to leave… Courtney will!

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Courtney: She's just gross. And Duncan, I can't stand him. Goodbye.

* * *

After Scott puts his vote inside the box, Chef Hatchet walks in and takes every paper out, to begin reading them. Chris McLean and the interns stand closely, prepared to see who's going home.

"This one's not written correctly… it says Heather and Dave, I think."

The two aforementioned campers exchange glares. Chef Hatchet grabs another paper.

"Sugar and Jo, joining Heather and Dave with one vote each."

Both girls seem surprised to have any votes at all.

"Heather is now leading with two votes, while Courtney, Dave, Sugar and Jo have one."

"WHAT?" Heather yells.

Courtney is also nervous now. Chef Hatchet takes the fourth vote: Sugar and Duncan. The pageant queen is obviously not happy with the outcome so far.

"Sugar and Courtney… this means, Sugar has now three; Heather and Courtney have two." Chef Hatchet announces, before reading the sixth one. "Alejandro and Heather; Heather has three."

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Scott: Seriously? They're the biggest threats! At least it seems like Heather is leaving."

* * *

Seventh vote goes to Heather and Sugar. This means they have four, and everyone else is pretty much safe right now, congratulations." Chef Hatchet says. Chris lets Alejandro, Courtney, Dave, Duncan and Jo join Scott standing near him and the interns, in a figurative safe zone.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Heather: Okay, I'm gonna trust the fact everyone here have functional noses.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Sugar: (She eats her final dolphin hot-dog) Say grace be-fo-ah you ate!

* * *

"The final vote of the night goes to…"

Heather and Sugar wait anxiously to hear the other's name or, any names at all. Chef Hatchet takes the paper with his left hand and turns it to them, revealing it has…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Duncan and **Sugar** written on it.

"SUGAR has five votes now! Sugar is the first eliminated contestant of Total Drama: Hellfire Showdown!" Chef Hatchet shouts, to which Heather breathes in relief. She's fast to approach Alejandro and hug him, forgetting of their past feud for a while. Sugar is deeply angered, though.

"What, come own!" she yells. "Y'all just pitch a fit and git sassy with meh, but Aah'm out?"

The interns, commanded by Chris, grab Sugar by her arms with all of their strength and carry her across the Dock of Shame, to ultimately toss her into the Boat of Losers. She stands up, both hands on her hips, and screams loudly at everyone even after the boat departs.

"I'm not gonna miss her, that's for sure." Chris says. The remaining seven campers agree.

The scene pans to them returning to the cave. Duncan stops Jo before she enters, and asks to talk with her privately. They head towards the remains of their cabin, and hid so no one sees them.

"I'm guessing you gave my offer a second thought. That's smart." Jo presumes.

"I did, yes. Count me in." Duncan replies. "I'm not that much into strategy but, there are some people I'd like to send home. And if you help me stay in the game, I'll help you."

They seal the alliance with a handshake.

"Now, we only need one member more, at least. I considered Sugar but she was such an annoyance, I ended up voting her out. In my opinion, Dave is the only option left."

Duncan nods. "For now he is."

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Jo: You should just hand me the million already, McLean. Like I said, there's no way I'm losing.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Duncan: Trying to get rid of Courtney was pretty impulsive from me. I have to focus on what's important… getting rid of Scott. I have to make sure I'm the only one she ever needs!

* * *

"Wow, these guys creep me out. They're so willing to do anything to get what they want, and, seriously, why didn't we have this season before?" Chris says, as he watches the whole thing on a screen in the production room. "I mean, I saw it coming from Jo, but who would expect Duncan to become a strategic force to be reckoned with? Guess fear does bring the best of us at times, and that guy is clearly afraid of going back to jail. I should've sent him there since Island!"

He snaps his fingers and a young lady walks in, handing him a glass of wine.

"I give Scottney or, however you call that shit, two episodes or less. Soon they'll be fighting each other again, just like Alejandro and Heather! And Dave… what the hell is Dave doing here? I demand to get him penalized or something, he's just so boring compared to everyone else!"

Notoriously drunk, the host throws an empty glass away and asks for one more.

"Anyway, that was all for now. Who will manage to survive tomorrow's episode, and who will not? Will someone ever find the goddamn hidden Chris Head? Find out here, on…"

"Total! Drama! **HELLFIRE SHOWDOWN!"**

* * *

 _ **Cast:**_

 _ **Alejandro, the Arch Villain (Voted for Sugar and Courtney)**_

 _ **Courtney, the Type A (Voted for Sugar and Duncan)**_

 _ **Dave, the Normal Guy (Voted for Sugar and Duncan)**_

 _ **Duncan, the Delinquent (Voted for Courtney and Heather)**_

 _ **Heather, the Queen Bee (Voted for Sugar and Jo)**_

 _ **Jo, the Take-No-Prisoners Jockette (Voted for Heather and Sugar)**_

 _ **Scott, the Trouble-Maker (Voted for Heather and Alejandro)**_

 _8_ _th_ _Place - Sugar, the Pageant Queen (Voted for Heather and Dave)_

* * *

 **Phew, I did manage to complete a second chapter! Seriously guys, this story writes itself. The fact we have no challenges is just cool because, those are kind of boring to write (and read), you won't let me lie. Moving on to the elimination… Sugar, yes. The pageant queen just bit the dust. I did plan to do more stuff with her, but somehow she ends up falling in the "comedy" category to me, and I'm really not going to give these guys time to act funny *laughs evilly***

 **Haha, still, I hope she was Sugar-ish enough in these two episodes she was in. Her southern accent was difficult but so fun to use, lmao. Overall, we're moving forward. Some favorites will eventually leave. That's how life works. Anyway, tell me your opinions on this chapter, like, all of them, via the "Review" box. And keep your excitement up! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
